<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight Club but Explicitly Gay This Time [Podfic] by china_nightingale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821286">Fight Club but Explicitly Gay This Time [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_nightingale/pseuds/china_nightingale'>china_nightingale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP: Fight Club [Podfic] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, Humiliation kink, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Semi-Public Sex, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation, getting stepped on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_nightingale/pseuds/china_nightingale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the MorganOfTheFey fic:</p><p>“Pleasuring humans is not one of my functions,” RK900 says.</p><p>Yet he doesn’t leave. Reed clearly needs someone to exercise control over him, and the 800 model improved his lieutenant’s workplace performance by 37% through their deviant relationship.</p><p>Reed rubs at his throat, the action highlighting the bruises already starting to form on his fragile, organic skin. “You sure can choke the shit out of me though."</p><p>RK900 studies the man. “Is that all you require to achieve completion?"</p><p>“Work on your fucking dirty talk, man."</p><p>“Is that all it takes to make you come, slut?"</p><p>Reed chokes down a moan. “… yeah."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP: Fight Club [Podfic] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fight Club but Explicitly Gay This Time [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120668">Fight Club but Explicitly Gay This Time</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganOfTheFey/pseuds/MorganOfTheFey">MorganOfTheFey</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first published podfic. I've recorded a few for friends, but this is the first one I've been gutsy enough to publish online and most of that has to do with my absolute LOVE of the original fic. I hope I've done it justice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/I2LYCjl">  </a>
</p><p>Length: 16 minutes</p><p>Music used: Human Behaviour (The Underworld Remix) by Bjork</p><p>Listen online at <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-112573550/fight-club-but-explicitly-gay-this-time-podfic">Soundcloud</a></p><p>Download at <a href="https://www.4shared.com/mp3/9leWH6oCiq/Fight_Club_but_Explicitly_Gay_.html">4shared</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>